


Pale Bingo

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale Porn Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Not something I'm thrilled with since I don't like third person and present tense but I tried.

  Darkleer’s eyes are covered with a blindfold. He can’t see, and everything else seems to be trying to make up for that, from noises to touches to smells. The purpose of this little exercise is to ‘build trust’ according to the Summoner. Darkleer had been reluctant to try this, but Nitram had really wanted to try it, so here he was.

  Not being able to see makes him alert to every brush of fingers across his arm, every breath the winged dirt blood takes, the scent of his sweat and blood, the feel of the pile under him. Everything.

  Darkleer jumps when Nitram sets his hand on the back of his neck. Nitram’s claws brush through the blue blood’s hair, combing it. Darkleer rumbles softly. The feeling of someone touching his hair like that is so good. It’s been so long since someone else brushed it. He should probably be ashamed to be thinking that anything a dirt blood is doing to him is good, but the feeling of fingers through his hair is too good to pay that thought much attention.

  “Yeah, I bet you like that, huh?” Nitram says. “Aranea told me you liked it when she brushed your hair. I don’t have a hair brush, though. Sorry.”

  “It’s fine.” Darkleer says. His voice is even quieter than normal. It’s disconcerting to be put in a position like this. One of weakness. But it’s not bad, per say. Just. Different.

  Nitram continues, and then he uses both hands to start to pull the hair into a braid. It trails well past Darkleer’s waist now, and if he had any sense, he’d cut it. Nitram doesn’t comment on it, though, he’s strangely quiet as he works.

  When he’s done, he lets go of Darkleer and steps back. Darkleer’s ears twitch to follow the sound of his footsteps, and yet it’s still a surprise when he touches Darkleer’s knees. Darkleer jumps, and Nitram coos at him.

  “No, no, shhh. There’s a good boy. You’re safe. It’s just me.” Nitram says. He rubs his fingers into Darkleer’s knees, gently pressing into them. “There.”

  His hands slowly work up, rubbing small circles into Darkleer’s thighs, and then his hips, and then his uncovered sides. Just below his grub scars.

  And then he finds Darkler’s sweet spot, and Darkleer gives this _gasp_ that’s unlike any other noise he’s made in centuries. He can feel his face heating up, dark and blue, and Nitram pauses.

  “I-I.” Darkleer struggles to find the words, but before he can find anything to say, Nitram rubs again. This time, he continues. Darkleer tips back onto the pile he’s been placed on. He can feel the tension dripping out of him, pooling in his arms and legs and making them so heavy. His muscles relax, quickly, and Nitram chuckles in triumph.

  “Got you. Damn, this is _hot_.” Nitram says. He’s too brash and forward, and Darkleer wrinkles his nose up. “Oh, sorry, was that out of bounds? It’s true.”

  “Shut, up.” Darkleer mumbles. “Don’t push what little luck you’ve managed to scrape together.”

  “Sorry, doll.” Nitram says, not sounding sorry at all. He moves his hands away from the sweet spot, trailing over the grub scars and to Darkleer’s chest. “I’m gonna get on top of you, now, okay? Don’t freak out on me. You’re doin’ real good.”

  Darkleer grunts, and soon, a weight settles on his stomach. Legs on either side of him, pinning him down in place. He wrinkles up his nose, and Nitram boops it.

  “There. You look great.” Nitram says. His hands touch Darkleer’s face, tracing his features and making sure his blindfold is on tight. Darkleer shakes his head, grumbling, and Nitram chuckles.

  “Be quiet. Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” Darkleer asks. He’s starting to feel uneasy again, his ears move of their own accord to listen to the rest of the room. Nitram pokes one, and pushes it up to listen to himself.

  “Dude, it’s okay. Just you and me here. I’m gonna take real good care of you.” Nitram promises. He touches Darkleer’s bare shoulders, and rubs. Darkleer shivers, and his ears tilt to listen to Nitram. “You’re safe. No one is here. I’m going to make you feel so good you won’t want to move for a week. Doesn’t this feel good?”

  It does feel good. Nitram’s hands are warm, and strong, and they rub slowly. It’s a feeling unlike Darkleer has had in a while. His safety is in Nitram’s hands, and as frightening as it is, it’s also a fantastic feeling not to have to worry about his safety. Although focusing on actually _trusting_ Nitram to protect him is…Something else.

  Nitram’s hands slid down, touching Darkleer’s chest. He traces Darkleer’s muscles, sometimes squeezing them. He chuckles after a few moments of this, and slides up his hands back to Darkleer’s shoulders to squeeze there.

  “Damn. You’re one good lookin’ stud, you know that? Any one would be lucky to have you, even those stuffy highbloods.” Nitram says. Darkleer can feel himself flushing under the praise. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he wasn’t well defined, but hearing someone point it out is…another matter. Although, he doesn’t trust a lowblood to have good taste.

  “Hush. You’re supposed to be-Nng-touching, not talking.” Darkleer says, groaning as Nitram squeezes onto his shoulders again. Relaxation is taking over him again, and even if his blindfold was off, he’s not sure that he would have his eyes open.

  “I can do both.” Nitram runs his hands down, and presses a thumb onto either side of him, just under his grubscars again. Darkleer little less then whimpers at the feeling. He flushes at the sound and clears his throat a couple of times.

  “You infernal, low blooded-”

  “Hey, now, watch it with the names.” Nitram rubs, and Darkleer’s body reacts. It goes completely limp and a dull, ill used purr rumbles it’s way out of his throat. Nitram laughs, but doesn’t let up. Darkleer’s face heats up once more.  “Yeah, there you go. Much better. Doesn’t this feel good?”

  “Quiet.” Darkleer grumbles. Nitram is quiet for only a few moments before starting to purr as well. Darkleer doesn’t really mind the purring, though, that’s an acceptable noise.

  Nitram’s hands continue their actions, rubbing Darkleer’s sweet spots and exploring his body to find knew ones. And, while this is certainly a new experience, Darkleer wouldn’t be adverse to trying it again. Not that he’ll be the one to suggest it.


End file.
